


Over the Edge

by halzbarryscerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Wolfing Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a <a href="http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/post/112834796867/imaginescilesasked-stiles-edging-scott-and-he">prompt</a>: <em>Stiles edging Scott and he maybe get’s a little wolfy?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Edge

Stiles tightened his grip at the base of Scott’s cock as he stroked him close enough to drive him wild, but not enough to grant him release. He can tell his best friend was growing increasingly frustrated. His eyes were even turning red and dark with feral want as Stiles brought him to the brink.

"Stiles," the Alpha growled as the human slid his hand agonizingly slow up and down the hard shaft. "I need to … " His sentence trailed off and evolved into a loud, snarling sound as Stiles sped up the pace before letting go.

Stiles ran his slick-wet hands over Scott’s thighs, massaging the most intimate of places without touching his friend’s dick. The Alpha teen’s teeth began to elongate into fangs as he glared at his friend. He was hungry with lust and need. He was the hunter and it was freckle-face season.

"You like that?" Stiles cooed, biting his lip seductively.

“No,” the werewolf bit out. “I need to cum.”

Stiles smirked. “Don’t lie. You’re loving this. You love when I torture you.”

“Stiles …” It was a warning. That little shit better get his hands on his crotch before he loses control and does something … sinful.

Ignoring the huffing and purring coming from his wolfed-out best friend, he waited patiently until he was ready to snake his fingers over his Alpha’s cock and stroke him off.

“It’s funny how you’re the Alpha, yet I’m the one in control,” the human said smugly.

Scott couldn’t respond to him. He was too engrossed in the devilish way Stiles’ hand slid its way over his cock effortlessly.

“S-Stiles …”

"Do it."

Scott came with the most vicious howl and the accomplished look on Stiles’ features never once left his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
